Caskett prompts!
by JMolover
Summary: Get your prompts to my and I'll write them! How is that for luxury!
1. Chapter 1

I want to write more, and since there are so many ideas, please get them to me and I'll write you a little piece about our favorite pairing!

Leave you prompts in the review, I can't wait!

Thanks

x E


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, you all wanna see Kate pregnant after a one night stand haha. I now have more prompts than I know what to do with. This is the first one I got in my inbox. Hope you all love it.**

 **Prompt from guest:**

 **Jealous castle with random guy hitting on Beckett on a night out after closing a case pre-caskett :) Love jealous fics. Happy caskett ending please.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.**

 **So here it goes.**

'Castle, come on!'

'Beckett, please! Don't you want to try it out?!'

Apparently Castle had just bought a new juke box for the Old Haunt, the big child that he was. Beckett just wanted to go to 'their corner' and finally sit down, this day had been long enough already. She sighed.

'How about I sit down and you go play for a bit, okay?'

Castle was gone before she had finished her line. She shook her head, a light smile playing on her lips. Sometimes...

Soon, she thought, very soon.

It was a regular night, not too busy, not too quite.

Kate sat down after she had ordered their drinks, looking around the bar and enjoying the safe and easy-going atmosphere.

'Can I sit down?'

Kate swiftly turned around in her seat.

The man that had asked her the question, was looking at her expectantly, with kind eyes and a smile on his face.

Kate had been surprised and nodded before thinking about the question.

'You that thirsty?'

He pointed at the two drinks in front of her.

Kate laughed, eyes sparkling.

'No, this one is for my partner.'

She pointed vaguely to where Castle was stood.

'Oh I am sorry, I just...'

'That's okay, we're work partners. Kate Beckett, NYPD.'

She offered him her hand. He hand nice hands, nice and soft. Really?! She was driving herself crazy because she couldn't think of the big, warm hands she wanted to have the job of keeping her safe and loved. Pathetic.

'You're NYPD? That's so cool! John Malloy, journalist.'

Kate smiled shyly at the compliment.

'Thanks, what kind of journalist?'

'Oh, a small financial magazine that no one will ever read, you? I mean, what do you do with the NYPD?'

He sounded so excited, he reminded her of the man who was stood over at the juke box. She looked up past John the journalist, finding Castle looking straight back at her. He looked weird, sad? She wasn't sure, he seemed so excited 10 minutes ago.

'Oh, sorry, umm detective, homicide.'

'That must be really hard.'

Kate sighed and smiled sadly.

'Sometimes yeah, I had a really hard day today.'

'I'm sorry to hear, what happened?'

'Difficult case. A mom lost her guardianship after threatening her husband multiple times over his affaire with a younger woman. She ended up killing her husband, his affaire and her own kids.'

They were quite for a minute. Kate thought back to how horrible this all had been. A whole family had been murdered, how could something like that happen? It only happened in…

'Medea'

Kate smiled 'Yeah, you'd think those things only happened in myths.'

John nodded, but before he could say anything, she felt a hand on her arm.

'Castle?'

They had been so deep in the conversation that Kate hadn't seen him come back.

'Hey, you okay?'

Kate smiled at him, hoping to ease his concern that was blatantly obvious, written all over his face.

'Yeah, hey, this is John, he's a journalist.'

Castle turned around, giving John a look-over, looking not very eager to shake his hand.

'Hi, Rick Castle, Kate's partner.'

John smiled at him, while Kate was looking from one to the other, frowning at Castle.

'Kate told me you to had a hard case today.'

'Yeah, I guess.'

'So Kate, you want another drink?'

Kate smiled at John, glad she could have a moment to drill Castle about his current murderous look.

'Thank John, that would be lovely.'

'Seriously?!'

As soon as John was out of earshot Castle turned to her.

'Why would you let him get you a drink? Did you see the way he was looking at you?!'

'Really Castle, are you kidding me? Who are you, my dad?! John is a nice guy, and I can do whatever I want!'

'You know he does it because he wants to sleep with you.'

'Wow Castle, real mature.'

'He only sees your body, he doesn't know you, he doesn't appreciate you as much.'

'As much as who Castle? You?'

She hadn't meant to say that, it just slipped out. Smooth Kate, very smooth.

'I- you know what? Yes, he doesn't know you, okay? He, he doesn't deserve you.'

'You don't think I am capable of knowing who is deserving of me or not?'

Kate's eyes went big, she stood up and walked out without saying anything. Castle was so contradicting. His protectiveness touched her, but she felt like he belittled her, like she couldn't make her own decisions.

'Kate!'

That wasn't Castle.

'Hey, are you okay? You were gone.'

'I am sorry John, I just, you seem like a really nice guy, but I have to go home now.'

'Is this about your partner?'

'Who, Castle?'

'Yeah, I saw you two fighting after I left. You know he means well right, he is just protective over you. As he should be.'

Kate sighed and smiled sadly.

'I can make my own decisions, I don't know why men feel like they have to protect me all the time.'

'You are a beautiful woman Kate, I can see that you can hold your own shit together, but maybe he just wants to help you make it easier. You seem like the kind that carries the world on her shoulders. He just cares about you.'

Kate looked down at her feet, feeling shy. Not sure if it was the compliment, or John hitting the right spot while barely knowing her.

'I know, I just, it's complicated between us.'

'Loving someone is never easy Kate, you are just lucky you found someone who loves you as much as he does.'

Kate froze on the spot, chocking on air.

John rushed to her side rubbing her back as Kate coughed, while trying to get her breathing in control.

'I am so sorry for dumping that on you, I should have realized that wouldn't work out well.'

'Sorry, you just took me by surprise, that's all.'

Kate felt her heartbeat slowly coming down to normal, breathing out heavily.

'Didn't want to leave the beautiful girl with a heart attack though.'

'Stop flattering me, I thought we came to the conclusion that that wasn't going to get you anywhere!'

'I just like seeing you blush and smile.'

That made her smile. And blush, dammit.

'Just like Castle.'

'I was being serious though, before you went all chocking on me.'

'I know, he just, he is so much, and I seem so small.'

'You deserve the best Kate, and he seems like a good guy.'

'You have no idea.'

'Get your ass back in there.'

Then Kate did something that was so unlike her that she even shocked herself. She flung herself at the man she had only just met. She hugged him close, until she felt his arms on her back.

'Thank you, you are a really good guy, you deserve the best too. If Castle hadn't stolen my heart years ago, we could…'

Kate winked at him, smiling the biggest smile of the past few weeks. Is she really just standing outside a bar hugging a man she doesn't know while looking him in the eyes?

'Kate?'

'Hmm?'

'You need to let go of me before I do something stupid like kiss you.'

'Got it, sorry.'

Kate quickly let go of him, brushing down her hair and clothes, feeling nervous to go back in.

'You look breathtaking Kate, go apologize to him!'

Shit, now she was blushing again, she flashed him a smile before turning around.

'Thanks!'

'You're welcome.'

Coming back in, Kate scanned the room, but didn't see the person she was looking for.

'Jack, hi, have you seen Rick?'

'Sure Detective Beckett, the boss is downstairs, didn't look too happy though. Need a drink as a peace offering?'

'Thanks Jack.'

The stairs were wobbly, combine that with killer heels and two drinks and you have the recipe for a disaster. She made it though, but she hardly felt relieved.

'Castle?'

A grunt.

'I want to apologize.'

'Don't worry, I was being an ass. I know you can take care of yourself, but sometimes I just..'

He shrugged his shoulders, for a lack of finding the right words.

'I know Castle, I know you meant well. And for the record, I would have never slept with him.'

'Why not? He was nice, he looked nice, you seemed to like him, you even hugged him.'

'I, you saw that?'

'Hmm.'

'Castle listen, yes, he was a nice guy, yes I liked him, and in an alternate universe, he would have a good chance, but now?'

'What's different in this universe?'

'You, Castle.'

'Me?'

Kate smiled, she sat down on the couch next where Castle had crashed down, and took his has hands in between hers.

'Yes Castle, you. It will always be you, please, I don't want you to think anyone else would ever have a chance. I'm ruined, you ruined me.'

'That doesn't sound very nice.'

'It hasn't always been very nice, but I'm glad it's you Castle, it'll always be you.'

'Always?'

'Always.'

 **Soooo, that was the first one.**

 **Thanks**

 **x E**


	3. Cuddles

**Second one. Thought this to be a really cute one.**

 **Prompt from Gracita98:**

 **Hello :) could you write a cuddling fanfic, maybe after the came from the 12th**

 **Thanks for the prompt and here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.**

Castle heard the slow and tired clicking of her heels before he heard the key turn in the lock. He made a sprint to the couch, straightening everything up, running back to the door.

He makes it there, just as she shuts the door, letting out a long sigh, whilst leaning back against the door.

'Hi babe'

Her smile is small and tired, but her eyes show all the love in the world.

'Hi honey, how about you get me your coat, back and you take of your heels.'

She hands him her bag without protesting and turns around for him to take of her coat. Stepping out of her heels, she turns around and slips her arms around Castle's waist, burying her nose in his collar.

'You know, now that you are a captain, you shouldn't also try to be a detective.'

She laughs half heartedly, fumbling with his shirt.

'I miss it Castle, I miss going out in the field with the boys, I miss working with you, I miss your crazy theories, I miss it all so much.'

'I know you do honey, I know you do. You could always go back if you really want to. No one would think less of you, you know.'

He pushes her back to look her in the eyes and show her how serious he is.

'I know babe, I just - this is safer you know?'

'Oh, me and my poor heart are very much aware of the fact that you are a lot safer behind you desk than in the field, but I do not want you to be miserable Kate.'

'That's sweet Castle, thank you.'

Castle took her hand and walked her to the living room, Kate's eyes went big as she saw what he had prepared for her.

'Rick, this is beautiful!'

Everywhere were candles scattered around, shinning softly in the otherwise dark loft. The couch looked inviting with extra pillows and Kate's favorite safety blanket. The one Castle had pulled out for her when she had been cold and wet after the Simmons kidnapping case. It was soft and had smelled like Castled. Now it smelled like her, but it would still give her the feeling of safety. She had never talked to anyone about the blanket, not even Castle. Feeling embarrassed, she would only grab it if she was alone, and in need of little bit of Castle.

'You know about the blanket?'

'What's there to know? I know it is important to you, it calms you down.'

She bites her lip and hides her shy smile in his chest.

'You are a wonderful man Castle, I don't think I tell you that often enough.'

'You mean the world to me Kate, you deserve to be treated accordingly. You want some wine?'

She could only nod as Castle filled the wine glasses he had put on the salon table in front of the tv.

'Come here' he said as he flopped down on the couch behind him.

She quickly crawled against his side, taking the safety blanket with her, smelling it as she tucked her feet underneath her.

'It smells like you' she commented with a frown.

'I - I took the liberty of taking it with me during my nap today, I missed you and it smelled like you.'

'That's perfect Castle, take it anytime you want.'

They were silent for a while, sipping their wine while lost in thought. Kate was pressed against him, his arm snug around her, caressing her upper arm softly.

'I wish we could stay here forever.' She sighed softly, absentmindedly playing with the top buttons of his shirt.

'Katherine Beckett, such a romantic!'

She snorted while playfully slapping his pecs.

'Shut up Castle!'

'You know we could right?' He said after a few minutes. 'I have enough to support us to do anything we would like for the rest of our lives without getting bored.'

'I would never get bored with you Castle, you know that right? Even if we did not own anything, I just need you.'

'Deffo a yes on the romantic part.'

'Hmm' she smiled, 'you bring it out in me.'

'Any other romantic comments you want to make while we write it off on my name?'

'Hmmm, maybe one?'

'Don't leave me hanging, Kate!' It sounded a lot like whining.

'I love you to the moon and back, Rick, and then some, I wouldn't be where I was right now without you. You make me a better person, you complete me.'

'You know that feeling where your whole body tinkles and your stomach is making saltos and your heart is about to explode and you just want to tell everyone how happy you are? Thats how I feel every time I look at you, every time a little more. I love you so much that there are hardly any words that would do justice to how much I feel for you.

'Oh Rick, stop making me a crying mess!' She sniffed through her tears, stroking the lines in Castle's face. The lines that appear when he frowns, the lines that appear when he is sad, and the ones that appear when he smiles.

'You feeling better already?'

'So much Castle, so much.'

'I hate to see you anything but happy, Kate.'

I'm not unhappy Castle, I just feel sad sometimes.'

'But that is why you have me, to make you feel happy again.'

Her smile was a full blown one now, eyes twinkling in the reflection of the light.

'I always feel happy when I am with you Castle.'

 _-The End-_

 **Please let me know what you think by reviewing. It will make me update faster, I promise! ;)**

 **Follow and Favorite away as you like as well!**

 **Thanks x E**


End file.
